No more enemies
by Vampiczech
Summary: Naruto and Kurama has made new bond between each other during the war. Kurama wants to strengthen this bond by a new one.
1. Starting problems

_**Hey! This story might not be as good as the other ones because I didn't want to make it so long but I hope you'll enjoy it still. I've used some elements from other story I read here on Fanfiction in the end so I can't stay everything here came from my mind. Pairing between Kyuubi (Kurama) and Naruto - enjoy :)**_

* * *

The fourth great ninja war has ended and everything turned back to normal. Really? Did everything turn normal? The alliance between five lands remained still because Madara Uchiha and Obito Uchiha taught the five Kage that cooperation is important.

However, Naruto and others have taken some free time from battles and Naruto seriously deserved rest. He went over to his beloved Ichiraku ramen. Everybody who knows Naruto is proud to know him because he saved lives of many people.

Teuchi served Naruto his special ramen but Naruto didn't care. He liked all ramen Teuchi and his daughter Ayame made. Naruto used to smile all the time even in the worst times. Right now, Naruto was feeling like he is followed.

Naruto is followed by somebody and that somebody was Kurama alias. Kyuubi. How? Every time Naruto turned to look at him, he was there only for a second and then he disappeared.

Was it because his nature has changed? Kurama used to kill everyone. He was – as he called himself – the hate itself. Why is Kurama spying Naruto now? He is still part of him, isn't he? He can talk to him anytime he wants, but he doesn't.

"Kurama…?" Naruto tried to talk to his partner but Kurama remained sleeping inside Naruto and so he thought he becomes paranoid. "Naruto?" Teuchi snapped Naruto out of his thoughts about Kurama, "You are really tired, Naruto!" Teuchi said, "Uh..? N-No! I am fine!"

Naruto offended, "Naruto… you fell asleep in your ramen…" Ayame said and pointed at Naruto's face that was totally covered with ramen. Naruto totally ashamed blushed hard and tried to clean his face as he heard laugh from the side, "That voice…" Naruto said and saw Kiba behind him.

"Nice make-up Naruto!" Kiba kept laughing, "KIBAA!" Naruto yelled at Kiba and started to chase him after Kiba ran away. He chased Kiba for long distance, "Kage bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto summoned his clones and chased Kiba still.

"Kiba stop!" Naruto yelled but it was useless. Kiba pulled him out of the village. The day ended and night sky appeared. Kiba finally stopped and Naruto behind him, "Why do you run?! Kiba?!" Naruto asked him, "Finally there is time to talk, Naruto…"

Kiba said but it wasn't his voice, "K-Kiba…?" Naruto asked with nervousness in voice. As Kiba turned to face Naruto, his look faded in human-sized version of Kyuubi standing on two legs, "Kurama?!" Naruto expressed.

"Hello Naruto…" Kurama started, "Kurama… what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, "Naruto… I need to talk to you" Kurama continued, "But why didn't you just talk to me through my head like you always did? Why did you have to drag me all the way over here? And also… why do I see you in this form?"

Naruto attacked Kurama with many questions, "I needed to talk to you from eyes to eyes. I know you and I knew that you wouldn't listen to me in your free time that you surely want to spend with your friends. Since the war ended I don't have time to talk to you…"

Kurama explained, "What are you talking about?! We've built a partnership on the battlefield! I allowed you to be free with no seal limiting you! Kurama I don't have a good feeling when you drag me out of the village in the night..!"

Naruto started monolog, "Everything is alright, Naruto. I just want to talk with you in privacy. There was no opportunity. I didn't want to scare you out with appearing in my full size so I am in this form, standing here. You don't have to be worried, I am just genjutsu created from your chakra by my use."

Kurama explained with his usual gaze, "His look…" Naruto noticed that Kurama didn't have furious look he used to have before. It was without fury and it seemed that Kurama is even smiling slightly, "Kurama… what happens?" Naruto asked him.

"As you mentioned the partnership we have built, I have realized that I want to change my mind…" Kurama said and started to approach Naruto, "What?!" Naruto got startled and afraid of Kurama as he thought that Kurama will do something to him.

"What do you mean by changing your mind?!" Naruto asked nervously, "You said that I am free and that means I can choose my way…" Kurama continued and approached Naruto, "I've never been so scared in my life like now!" Naruto thought.

Suddenly Naruto's walking backwards was stopped by a wall of Konoha behind his back, "This is bad! I can do nothing against genjutsu!" he said and then he rather braced himself for the worst. But all of sudden he felt all of his body being embraced with fur.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked directly in chest of Kurama. When he rose his head up, Kurama looked directly in Naruto's eyes with calm. Kurama was holding Naruto with his paws and tails, "I chose this way." Kurama said.

Kurama was still looking down at Naruto as he started to be worried, "Naruto..?" Kurama asked for response but Naruto didn't react. As Kurama released the grip, Naruto fell down on the floor and Kurama disappeared, genjutsu was released.

"Naruto? Naruto?" Naruto started to wake up in the hospital where Sakura worked. His eyes opened up as he realized that it's her, "Sakura…" Naruto sat up on his bed, "ANBU have found you in the late night behind walls of Konoha lying on the ground…"

Sakura explained to him, "Eh..? I hope nobody is worried or something!" Naruto said, "Nobody wants to do anything until you will tell us what happened," Sakura gazed at him.

"Sakura…?" Naruto was thinking of Kurama, "Nothing serious… I was probably too hurry…" Naruto said silently, "Naruto, you're not a good liar. ANBU told us that you've been found with signs of genjutsu!" Sakura argued.

"Uh?!" Naruto got startled and remembered what Kurama told him, "Sakura? Will you promise me something?" Naruto asked her and Sakura nodded. Naruto whispered in Sakura's ear what Kurama did. Sakura blushed and chuckled.

"Hahahaaa!" Sakura laughed wildly, "What's so funny?!" Naruto grumbled, "Oh Naruto! That's so cute!" Sakura said, "It's not cute! It might be problem!" And so they started to argue like this for whole morning.

Naruto has a lot of questions and confusion in his head that he needs to solve!


	2. Truth about Kurama

_**I was always bad when it came about Killer Bee so don't take it wrong as there's no rap of his :)**_

* * *

Naruto ran from Konoha heading to Kumo alias. The village hidden in clouds. Why? Naruto is still Kurama's Jinchuuriki and he needs answers to know more about this Kurama's behavior. He is on his way to Killer Bee and Gyuki alias. Hachibi.

Naruto is surprised on his way because Gyuki with Killer Bee stopped him before running into their village, "Bee?!" Naruto said as Bee dismounted from Gyuki, "Oy Naruto! It's been long time! How are you doing?" Bee asked Naruto.

"It goes fine! And you?" Naruto answered, "Aw yeah! Brother Raikage takes me more seriously now! Why do you come to our village, Naruto?" Bee asked him more and Naruto got serious, "I need to talk with some Jinchuuriki…" Naruto said.

"Hmm…? What's the matter?" Bee replied, "I've got problem with Kyuubi. Yesterday I fell in his genjutsu and he dragged me out of village. He said that he needs to talk but something strange happened…" Naruto continued and Bee seemed to get serious too.

Naruto whispered what happened into Bee's ear. Bee smiled, "Well Naruto! Good luck!" he said, "Hey… what?! You're not gonna help me?!" Naruto yelled as usually and Bee kept smiling, "You can't offend love, my friend!"

Suddenly they both heard hard-laughing Gyuki from Bee, "What's so funny?!" Naruto yelled at Hachibi, "Hey Gyuki! That's not nice to him!" Bee talked to Hachibi, "Naruto…" Hachibi said as he finally stopped laughing, "Let me explain this to you!"

Gyuki said and Naruto listened, "You know, Naruto. We Bijuu don't seem to be it but on the very start of a ninja world we have been very young little demons that lived together with one person who didn't need to be a Jinchuuriki to control us…" Hachibi started.

"One person…?" Naruto got curious, "His name was Hagoromo Otsutsuki. It was a sage of six paths who was legendary and powerful ninja. His mother was Jubi, the ten-tailed monster he needed to seal. The chakra of Jubi was too big to hold so Otsutsuki separated it to nine lesser demons, to us. Otsutsuki was something like father to us and we loved to have him. As you can guess, nothing can be eternal. Otsutsuki was getting old and we knew that he'll die once. The one who was taking it really bad was Kurama. Kurama was always sensitive and losing Otsutsuki only made it worse. Without Otsutsuki Kurama started to be lonely and as we grew up and got stronger, ninjas started to chase us and seal us in Jinchuuriki. I and other Bijuus took it somehow fine, but Kurama never liked to be sealed and used as a special weapon of hidden village. People like Madara Uchiha created the monster full of hate that Kurama used to be for long time until you Naruto proved yourself as a person who takes his word seriously. Kurama is on your side, he believes you and he sees something that he could see only in Otsutsuki. Kurama likes you, Naruto…"

Hachibi explained everything and Naruto seemed to be confused even more than before, "I see…" Naruto finally said, "Thank you, Hachibi…" Naruto continued and then turned around to walk away, "Wait, Naruto! Don't you want to stay?!" Bee asked.

"I need to clarify some things, Bee. I'll see you later." Naruto said and ran away, "I think you made it worse, Gyuki!" Bee told Hachibi, "Naruto had to know the truth. He has built connection to Kurama and so Kurama already wants to be with him…" Hachibi explained.

"Wow! That's so cool! Bijuu can fall in love with his Jinchuuriki!" Bee exclaimed, "It would explain why Kurama didn't leave Naruto's body since the seal no more exists…" Hachibi added.

Naruto was on his way back home. There was a lot of confusion and information at once. He needed to deal with the fact that Kurama is in love with him. The beast that used to hate Naruto and promised him that he will be killed once is now his partner?

Naruto was soon nearby Konoha but to his unpleasant surprise, Tsunade was waiting at the entrance, "Uh..?! Granny Tsunade?!" Naruto yelped and wanted to turn around from her but she grounded him, "NARUTO UZUMAKI! YOU HAVE ESCAPED THE HOSPITAL!"

Tsunade yelled at Naruto, "Sorry granny Tsunade! I needed to find out something!" Naruto tried to defend himself, "You are supposed to be on medical check-ups and I hear from Raikage that you are running to hang out with Killer Bee?! What did you need with him?!" She kept yelling at Naruto.

Naruto didn't want everybody to know so he didn't tell, apologized and followed Tsunade to the hospital. Naruto had to spend another day in hospital. Naruto was literally getting bored. He couldn't even find what is it with Kurama.

He obviously had luck on troubles and this night wasn't exception. Naruto was ordered to go to sleep but Naruto didn't know what will expect him this night.

As Naruto went to sleep, it didn't take long and he could feel somebody behind him. The room was dark but Naruto was able to recognize crimson paws wrapping around him, "K-K-Kurama..?!" Naruto got startled.

"Naruto, my little blond Jinchuuriki…!" Kurama said with creepy tenderness in his voice. Naruto didn't react and believed it was another genjutsu, "I'm sorry for what I caused to you." Kurama apologized.

"Kurama? I've been told your life story… it's sad what you've experienced and I understand why did you pick me" Naruto said, "I heard all of you. Hachibi knows me well… now Naruto… we need to use this privacy to spend some time as Bijuu and Jinchuuriki!"

Kurama said and hugged Naruto tightly, "Kurama… I am glad you have interest in me, but I think that it will be better if we stay just friends and partners…" Naruto said, "I see your mind Naruto. Is this because of Sakura? You still keep love against her!" Kurama told him.

Naruto nodded, "Naruto… when did Sakura accepted your love to her?" Kurama asked Naruto and he didn't answer, "And you're not even capable of realizing that Hinata loves you…" Kurama told Naruto and he faced him now as he turned to the side.

"How do you…?!" Naruto asked, "I am the only one who knows you for 18 years Naruto! I've been living within you and saw every moment of your life! You cannot reject me without thinking about it!" Kurama said, then he mounted Naruto sitting over his legs.

"Kurama?! What are yo–" Naruto's mouth was closed with one of Kurama's tails wrapped around it. What will Kurama do to Naruto now?!


	3. Confusion

Kurama is grounding Naruto on his hospital berth in the middle of night, "Mmmhmmm!" Naruto tried to scream but Kurama was holding his mouth with the tail, "I'll heal you… my patient!" Kurama said and pulled down Naruto's pants.

Naruto could do nothing in this moment because all his limbs were grounded to the bed with tails of Kurama who had evil playful smile on his face, "I'll show you what you could've never experienced before!" Kurama said and took Naruto's penis in his paw.

He stroked it until it got hard. Naruto tried to resist but Kurama was way stronger. Kurama put Naruto's penis inside own muzzle and started to suck him. Usually offensive Naruto started to release his struggling and Kurama could feel that he likes it.

Kurama was devouring Naruto's penis for a while and Naruto didn't resist at all now. He was completely hypnotized by the waves of pleasure running through all his body.

Now because Naruto was aroused enough, Kurama went to the second phase of mating. Because Naruto wasn't struggling anymore, Kurama released his tails. He sat on Naruto's penis as it slowly slid deeply inside Kurama's ass.

"K-Kurama…" Naruto moaned of pleasure and Kurama was in pain now, "Naruto…" Kurama said in pain shooting him from the ass. The pain escalated in pleasure as soon as Kurama started to ride Naruto wildly and Naruto only held Kurama by his hips.

"A-Ah-Aaah!" Naruto yelled of pleasure as Kurama was riding his penis. Kurama smirked as he saw Naruto's expressions telling him that he loves it. Kurama bent over to lean against Naruto's body, "How do you feel, little boy?" Kurama smirked.

"D-Don't… stop…" Naruto left some words hardly and Kurama smiled at him. He kept riding Naruto for other minutes as Naruto was breathing heavily. Kurama realized that Naruto is about to be made so he positioned his head to Naruto's ear.

"Climax in me now… Naruto…" Kurama whispered in Naruto's ear as Naruto completely freed himself and climaxed in Kurama, "Aaaaaah! Aaaaaah!" Long moans of Naruto's orgasm sounded in the room.

Kurama left Naruto's penis and lied beside him. Naruto was breathing heavily and looked at the ceiling, not sure what to think, "Naruto… I know what you think. I was too rough and hurry on you, but I am demon and I've been waiting long time for somebody who would understand…"

Kurama told Naruto as he turned his head to look at his eyes, "Kurama… I…" Naruto started but Kurama put paw on his mouth, "If you don't want to answer, you don't have to do it now. Please… tell me later Naruto… I need to know…" Kurama said and disappeared.

Naruto woke up in the morning in his bed, "Was it… dream?" Naruto asked himself. He got an idea and controlled his pants. They were wet with the semen as Naruto climaxed in Kurama,

"It wasn't dream… his genjutsu… what can I do with him? It was amazing feeling but I don't want to hurt Kurama's feelings…" Naruto said and sighed, "Narutoooo!" Naruto recognized the voice that called him. It was Hinata standing in the entrance to the hospital room.

"Hinata?" Naruto looked at Hinata, "I've heard about your collapse and I was afraid that it's bad. You seem to look fine!" Hinata said, "Eh… thank you!" Naruto smiled, "Naruto? I wanted to tell you something," Hinata said.

"Is she gonna tell me that she loves me too?!" Naruto was worried, "Today I am becoming the head of Hyuuga clan and I have become sad because… because I was in love to you but all Hyuuga members are prohibited from any relationships…" Hinata said.

After Hinata said that, she started to leave tears in front of Naruto, "Hinata…" Naruto was feeling sorry for her but at once he was feeling relief, "Don't be sad!" said Naruto with smile, "I knew you love me, Hinata, but as you see, we can't be together," Naruto explained.

Hinata was still crying, "But we can stay friends, right?" Naruto said with bright smile. Hinata looked at Naruto with tears in her eyes but her sad face went happy again, "Thank you… thank you Naruto!" Hinata said and ran over to give Naruto a hug.

Naruto got surprised but hugged her back. Hinata spent an hour talking to Naruto and about being the new head of Hyuuga clan. Their talk was interrupted by Tsunade coming in the room, "Granny Tsunade?" Naruto asked, "Naruto, you can go home."

Tsunade allowed Naruto to go home. Naruto quickly dressed himself up and ran home. As Naruto got home, he immediately went to get shower and take new underwear due to the wild night. Naruto was tired.

Naruto looked to the mirror at himself, "Kurama… we need to talk…" Naruto said. Instead of going to bed he went out of his house and ran out of village. Now by his own without following Kiba or somebody else.

Naruto stood between trees as voice of Kurama sounded behind him, "Naruto, why aren't you in your bed by now…?" Kurama asked as he appeared behind Naruto in human-sized mode, "Kurama, I need to talk to you"

Naruto said seriously, "Naruto, you don't seem to have a good news." Kurama replied and Naruto sighed at that, "Kurama, do you remember when I promised that I'll get rid of all your hate?" Naruto asked Kurama and he nodded.

"I promised that and when I promise something I will keep my word… Kurama, I know you miss Otsutsuki, your father-like Jinchuuriki. You miss him and because we have built our partnership, you want to take somehow further, don't you?" Naruto asked and Kurama nodded slowly.

"You want to be my friend but you want to start relation and I kind of like you Kurama. I liked what happened last night but there are some facts that we cannot be together…" Naruto said and Kurama started to leave tears, "W-Why..?" he said with pain in voice.

"First is that you are an animal demon, I can be your friend, second is that you live eternally, I am limited on my lifetime, and third is that I don't know if I can have relation to genjutsu version of you… sorry, Kurama…" Naruto apologized.

Kurama was trying to stay calm but he cried more and more. His emotions started to turn in hate and sadness at once, "Na-Naruto..!" Kurama said as his red chakra surrounded him, "NARUTO! WHY?!"

Naruto got in trouble with Kurama and he is in danger!


	4. There is always solution

Naruto explained Kurama why they can't be together and Kurama didn't take it well. Probably Kurama loves Naruto too much to let him go. No wonder – Kurama is with Naruto for his whole life. Naruto should've done it in better way.

Kurama is furious because his former hate has taken over him, "NARUTO!" Kurama growled. His fur was blazing with fire and his face was diabolical. Naruto turned to face Kurama and got scared by what he saw, "K-Kurama…?!" Naruto said and fell down as he walked backwards.

Naruto started to run away in the forest, "YOU WILL NEVER RUN AWAY! COME BACK AND FACE ME! NARUTOOO!" Kurama screamed at all forest as Naruto ran away, "This is not good… Kage bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto created clones to separate in forest.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU NARUTO! AND THEN I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU KNOW!" Kurama said. Naruto kept running but soon all his clones got destroyed by fast moving Kurama. Kurama destroyed all of clones, "Not good!" Naruto though.

Before he could notice anything, Kurama rushed at the real Naruto and then through many trees until Naruto's jacket was ripped off and his back were scratched badly, "NARUTO!" Kurama disappeared and then appeared again from the other side.

Kurama was playing with Naruto like he was a ball, "Kurama..! AH!" Naruto moaned of pain as Kurama made him scars on face. Kurama was torturing Naruto for an hour until Naruto wasn't able to move himself and he was leaning by the tree, his face all covered in blood.

Kurama stood in front of Naruto as his illuminating chakra and rage was fading away. Kurama was breathing heavily and he still cried, "Well… Kurama… do you feel better…?" Naruto said with slight smile on his devastated face.

"Naruto! I… I hate you…! Who was the only one who was always with you?! I hated to be sealed in you for so long! I hated you so much but then I have realized how good you are! And you tell me that we cannot be together?! I know you for your whole life!"

Kurama cried and yelled at Naruto, "I'm sorry… Kurama…" Naruto apologized, "You are right. You were the only family as long as I didn't find friends in my life. You've became godfather to me and I think that is what Minato wanted to happen." Naruto continued.

"Maybe he wanted you to find some friend that would melt your cold heart. I think that mistake is on my side this time, Kurama. You've been gift to me I just used you like Madara did. The truth is… I love you Kurama. Can you… can you forgive me?" Naruto smiled slightly.

"Na-Naruto…" Kurama's behavior got softer and he started to make his steps towards Naruto. Naruto opened his chest for Kurama to come. His arms hurt but he opened them, "Naruto…" Kurama thought and moved faster to Naruto.

"Naruto!" Kurama screamed and jumped at Naruto's embrace giving him tight hug, "Naruto! Don't you ever leave me!" Kurama cried at Naruto's neck, "I will never leave you, Kurama" Naruto smiled.

"Do-Do you promise?! Do you promise you will never leave me?!" Kurama kept crying, "I promise" Naruto said, stroking Kurama's crimson fur, "I love you, Naruto… my dear Jinchuuriki!" Kurama said and licked Naruto's wounds that he caused to him.

Naruto smiled and kissed head of the crimson fox. He rubbed his head and Kurama was smiling and crying at the same time, "Let's go home… Kurama…" Naruto said. Kurama nodded and genjutsu was released.

Genjutsu left some results on Naruto's body but Naruto was still able to move. It took him an hour to return back to the village. Luckily no ANBU had stopped him. Naruto managed to pull himself home.

He opened the door in his home and went directly in bathroom to treat his wounds, "Ow… Kurama… love hurts, doesn't it?" he chuckled. Soon his wounds were treated and Naruto headed into his bed. The moon was illuminating his bed and cold air was streaming through his window.

Ideal conditions for sleep. Naruto took all his clothes, except for pants, off. He lied on the bed and wrapped with blanket. Unfortunately, Naruto spent few hours outside and without hot shower after coming home, and more that he sleeps almost naked – he can get easily cold.

After he closed his eyes, crimson fur wrapped around his body, "I can't look on you shaking, Naruto…" said Kurama with soft, tender voice and Naruto smiled, "Thank you, Kurama…" he said in tired way.

"Sweet dreams, Naruto" Kurama said, "Sweet dreams, Kurama" Naruto answered. Even Kurama's appearance was caused by genjutsu, Naruto liked it and Kurama as well. Naruto had awoken in some dimension where he was before. It was dimension of Bijuu.

"Where am I… I've been here before…" Naruto said, suddenly Shukaku appeared behind him, "Naruto…" Shukaku said, Naruto turned behind himself, "AH! Shukaku!" Naruto yelped, "Calm down Naruto. I'm not going to hurt you. You're in Bijuu dimension." Shukaku explain.

"Bijuu dimension…? Ah! I was here once! There were also other Bijuu! Where are they?!" Naruto said, "They are all fine, Naruto. I am here to give you an advice from Bijuu." Shukaku said, "Uh..? What advice?" Naruto asked.

"We all watch you still and you're so far the only Jinchuuriki that has managed to get an affection of his Bijuu. I am here to tell you something… as long as you are mortal, you cannot live with Bijuu for eternity." Shukaku explained.

"I've found this out when I thought of it… but what can I do?" Naruto asked, "Jinchuuriki can live eternally if he becomes Bijuu himself. It means to give up on all humanity and join eternal life of Bijuu." Shukaku said and Naruto got surprised.

"You mean… If I want to live with Kurama, I have to become him…?" he asked and Shukaku nodded, "You need to let Kurama to give you cursed sign as he bites you. Think about this wisely" Shukaku said and Naruto looked down, "All my friends… would never know me anymore…"

"Naruto. I recommend you to do that. You have chosen the way of this life. Please, I am talking for all Bijuu – don't let Kurama down and make him happy. We all want Kurama to be happy in his life, he means a lot to us. Care about him and love him, Naruto."

Shukaku explained to Naruto the problem and Naruto returned to his dreams with confusion…


	5. Time to choose

It's time for Naruto to decide what he wants. He woke up in his bed without Kurama next to him in the morning and thought of what Shukaku said. Naruto needs to make decision between mortal life when he dies in some age and so Kurama will become lonely again.

And then Naruto can choose eternal life away from his past, friends and everything he knew just doing it for Kurama. Naruto sat on his bed for long time looking depressed until Kurama appeared leaning to the opposite wall.

"What is happening, Naruto? You don't seem to be fine this morning…" Kurama said watching his Jinchuuriki lover, "Kurama, I've been in dimension of Bijuu and Shukaku was talking to me" Naruto explained. Kurama sighed, "He was talking to you about the condition to be with me, wasn't he?"

Naruto nodded and Kurama went in front of Naruto kneeling to him, "Naruto, look at me…" Kurama said and Naruto looked in his red eyes, "Truly that we won't be together forever, but I don't ask for it." Kurama explained.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, "Naruto, there are some things that need to be sacrificed in live. We both have to sacrifice something for happiness of the other one." Kurama said and continued.

"If you sacrifice your life for eternal Bijuu life, you will lose your friends and you will become Bijuu for them but you'll stay with me. If I sacrifice the option of you being Bijuu, you will die once and I will return to my old life." Kurama explained.

"You can't! I mean, you're kind! Why would you return back to the hate?!" Naruto asked Kurama, "Life of Bijuu means to resist Shinobi who want to seal you or use you like Madara. If I keep being nice little fox, I will be no more than their pet!" Kurama said and Naruto nodded.

"I understand… I understand everything now…" Naruto said. Before he could notice it, Kurama pulled him in for a hug, "Naruto, the only thing I wanted was you to be with me and you proved yourself yesterday. If you want to join me on eternity or not, that's completely your mind…"

Kurama finished and stroked Naruto's blond hair. Naruto was speechless and later Kurama vanished. Naruto heard knocking on his door, "Naruto! Sakura here! Tsunade wants to see you!" Sakura said, "Uh, thanks Sakura! I'll be there!" Naruto replied as he saw Sakura leaving on the rooftops.

Naruto received quest on delivering reports in the Sand village to Kazekage Gaara. Naruto wanted to see Gaara. He has arrived to the Sand village in the noon, "Gaara?" Temari entered office of Kazekage, "Yes, Temari?" Gaara asked.

"Naruto has arrived with the reports from Konoha." She said, "Let him in" Gaara answered. Naruto entered Gaara's office with the scrolls from Konoha. Gaara took them and then stepped by the window, "Ok Gaara! This is what I had to do. I hope we'll meet later on!" Naruto announced.

"Naruto…" Gaara started, "Hmm?" Naruto stopped with his departure, "I was told some interesting facts by Shukaku this night, "Eeeeh?! You're not Jinchuuriki! How could you enter the Bijuu dimension?!" Naruto asked Gaara surprised.

"Even I am former Jinchuuriki, I am still in contact with Shukaku and he told me what you two were talking about…" Gaara said, "Well… ok… you know it now…" Naruto looked down to the ground, "I wanted to say… you have my support, Naruto…" Gaara started.

"What?" Naruto didn't understand, "If you are going to choose for life of Bijuu, you can count on me that everybody will be informed. You don't need to worry that people wouldn't know. All your friends will get the announcement…" Gaara said and reached his hand over to Naruto.

Naruto shook his hand, "It was an honor to meet you, Gaara." He said, "Me too, Naruto. I think you would've been great Hokage." Gaara said. Naruto nodded and left the Sand village heading back to Konoha. That evening, Naruto has taken shower and when he left the bathroom, he saw Kurama already waiting on the bed.

"There you are, handsome Jinchuuriki!" Kurama smiled playfully. Naruto smiled back at Kurama and went on the bed as he turned the lights off. Kurama started to run his paw down Naruto's naked body which Kurama loved.

After they kissed few times and caressed each other, Kurama moved down with his muzzle and started with sucking as he knew that this will get Naruto hard. Naruto was still nervous about Kurama's teeth but he was aroused at once because he closed eyes and held his fox head.

When Kurama got him hard, Naruto said "Lay on your back!" and Kurama did so. Kurama liked that and smirked at Naruto. Naruto entered the fox, Kurama started to moan and his fur got sweaty. He wrapped his legs and tails around Naruto's body.

Naruto thrust in Kurama deeply and both of them were breathing heavily. When Naruto heard Kurama's moans, it made him climax soon, "G-AAAH!" Naruto screamed of pleasure "It's time for me to return the favor!" Kurama said and smirked evilly at Naruto.

Naruto laid on his back and spread his legs as Kurama took them in the air. Kurama didn't have a chance to enter Naruto yet. He wanted it so badly and as soon as he entered his Jinchuuriki, Kurama couldn't help then to clench his claws in Naruto's legs.

It made Naruto yelp of pain but then both of them enjoyed it. Kurama loved Naruto so much "Na-Naru-AAH!" he climaxed in Naruto as well. Kurama was breathing very heavily and got tired so he laid on Naruto's sweaty chest, "Kurama…" Naruto said.

Kurama turned his look to Naruto's face, "Bite me…" Naruto said and Kurama knew what this meant. Kurama quickly moved his face against Naruto's and kissed him passionately. Right after that, he jumped with his mouth on Naruto's neck and bit strongly in it as Naruto yelled of pain.

Kurama's fangs penetrated the flesh and left Bijuu sign on Naruto's neck. Naruto fell unconscious but his body was slowly turning into a golden colored fox, like he was brother of Kurama. Kurama smiled at Naruto's transformation, "Thank you Naruto…"

Kurama said and laid back on Naruto's bed pulling him in for hug. Naruto became a Bijuu and he left Konoha along with Kurama by his side. Everybody in Konoha was shocked by the news but with explanations they understood, even it was hard for some people to believe it.

There are last words from Kurama: "Naruto Uzumaki – hyperactive child, tough-headed lunatic… all of this is what I was thinking about you. Now you're Bijuu and there are no differences between us any longer. I'll protect you and make sure your life with me will make you happy, Naruto…" Kurama said and even Naruto missed his friends, he gained more valuable life as Bijuu.


End file.
